


Looking For Another Rainbow

by bluenna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenna/pseuds/bluenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Lou!" Niall yells from the living room, "did you bring the pizza?"</p><p>Oh fuck. Right. The pizza.</p><p>"Um no, sorry," he calls back before opening the door to the bathroom. "Got harassed by a moose."</p><p>or</p><p>Louis is attractive. To animals. Liam saves the day because that's how things go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Another Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why I wrote this. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Now I just feel ridiculous.
> 
> Oh dear.

When Louis wakes up on his eighteenth birthday he discovers a pile of puppies sleeping on his bed, half of them on top of him. At first he thinks that his mum has gone crazy and finally granted his wish of a pet, but then he remembers that his stepdad is allergic to dogs and the more probable solution is that Louis has been sleepwalking and kidnapped the puppies. Which um, kind of awesome, but how the hell is he going to explain this to his mum?

He doesn't have to think about it for long as the door soon opens and his mum and sisters step into his room. The chorus of happy birthdays is cut with his mum's surprised yell and the horrified screaming that follows as the birthday cake she has been carrying falls on the ground.

Well, clearly the universe wanted to welcome Louis into adulthood with a spectacle.

Though it could have at least spared the cake.

》》

Liam doesn't necessarily love hanging out in the park. He does it mainly to keep company for Zayn who likes to come to the plant of grass everyday and take pictures of the same trees with the same leaves over and over again. Liam usually sits on a bench and plays Angry birds on his phone or eats m&ms and watches Zayn ninja his way across the park - like seriously the guy just tumbles around in the grass while trying to keep his camera in the air, it's ridiculous.

It might sound like he doesn't like what Zayn is doing, or that he might bot even like Zayn, but that's not true. Zayn's his best friend, has been since kinder garden, and even though Liam knows nothing of photographing, he has to admit that what Zayn does is good, and sometimes even interesting. So yeah, he sacrifices his precious time to spend five hours a week in the park doing basically nothing.

"Hey, Liam!" Zayn shouts. He's climbing up a tree, or at least trying, because the lowest branch is the slightest bit too high for him to reach. "Help me out, yeah, mate?" 

Liam gets up from the bench. "Sure," he says as he walks up to the tree. He lifts Zayn from his foot and nearly gets kicked in the face in the process, but Zayn makes it onto the branch so it's all good.

"Thanks." Zayn smiles at him. "Now get away from my view."

Liam snorts, pats Zayn on the leg and backs away. He's almost at the bench again, when he hears a yell from his right and when he turns to look, there's a guy being chased by a moose.

Wait. *What?*

"Shit, shit, shit!" the guy yells as he runs, glancing over his shoulder to look at the enraged animal. He's running right towards Liam, stumbling over his feet and cursing. He's face is twisted in a look of pure horror, and Liam doesn't really think, just runs toward to meet him, pulls the guy behind his back and focuses. The moose - a real ugly one, just so you know - takes a few more long steps forward before it comes to a sudden halt and kind of just falls onto it's side.

"Holy fuck," the guy behind Liam breathes. Liam ignores him because the moose starts getting up again. It tries to come forward, but it's muzzle hits something, like an invisible wall. It looks puzzled and tries to circle around it, but there is no way, Liam knows his shield is impeccable. After a while the moose stops trying to get in, and with the last angry look at the guy it jogs off into the woods.

The fingers that had been grabbing Liam's arm, and that he hadn't even noticed, loosen, and the guy sighs in relief.

"Thank you so much," the guy says as Liam turns to look at him. He's running his fingers through his brown hair, with his other hand taking support from his knee and his head is hanging low as he tries to calm his breathing.

When the green-blue eyes, a minute later, raise to meet Liam's, Liam feels like he's the one who's been running away from a giant deer. Because, goddamn, he doesn't think he's ever seen eyes quite so beautiful. No, actually scratch that, the guys whole face is ridiculously gorgeous.

"Yeah, um, now worries," Liam says, smiling faintly, "happens to me all the time."

The guy laughs, his eyes sparkling, and it's like a punch to Liam's gut. "I seriously doubt that, but thanks. And really, thank you for the, um..." he waves his hand in a circling motion. "I don't think I would've been ready to die just yet."

Liam bites his lip. "Yeah, no problem, glad I could help."

The guy nods and smiles. "Yes um, okay. I have to, uh..." the guy backs up a bit, "I've got to go, but if we ever run into each other again, I'll buy you coffee, okay?"

Liam wants to say something, but he really doesn't know what so he just settles for a smile and watches the guy go.

Behind him he hears Zayn shouting "what the hell just happened?!" And yeah, Liam would very much like to know that too.

》》 

"Niall, get your smelly feet off my face," is the first thing Louis hears when he steps into his and Harry's flat.

"Nice," he murmurs, as he strips off his shoes and shirt and grabs a towel from the cabin.

"Hey, Lou!" Niall yells from the living room, "did you bring the pizza?"

Oh fuck. Right. The pizza.

"Um no, sorry," he calls back before opening the door to the bathroom. "Got harassed by a moose."

There's laughter, but when Louis doesn't continue it turns into silence. Louis closes the door and takes off the rest of his clothes.  
He can hear Niall yelling "wait are you serious?" but he ignores it and turns on the shower. They should know by now that Louis rarely jokes about being attacked by animals.

Because, apparently, that is an actual thing in his life. Fuck everything.

》》

Liam hurries down the street and blows on his hands to keep them warm. He curses the winter and the cold and the snow and, as he walks into his favorite coffee shop, thanks the lord for hot chocolate.

He doesn't even look up, just walks to the counter, fishes out his wallet and says, "large hot chocolate with extra caramel, please."

There's a silence on the other side of the counter, and then a small "oh". Liam whips his head to look up and freezes as he finds himself looking in the most beautiful pair of eyes for the second time in his life.

"Moose guy," Liam says, and then grimaces. The guy doesn't seem to mind that much though, taking that he starts laughing. Liam doesn't blush, he does *not*.

"Oh my god," the guy laughs, covering his eyes with his hand, "please don't call me that, I'm already dying of embarassment."

"Uh okay," Liam answers. He takes a look at the tab on the guys shirt and... "Louis."

Louis uncovers his eyes and nods, still smiling, "yeah that's me, Louis the moose guy."

Liam laughs. "Nice to meet you. I'm Liam."

Louis smiles at him and shakes his head a bit. "So, a large hot chocolate with extra caramel?" Liam nods and then waits as Louis fixes him his drink. 

"There you go," Louis says as he hands him the cup. "It's on me. Since you saved my life and all." 

Liam opens his mouth to protest, but Louis shakes his head firmly. "I'm serious. It's the least I can do and actually pretty pathetic in comparison, you've got to accept it."

Liam huffs, amused. "Okay fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Louis smiles and waves and Liam almost knocks over a chair as he leaves.

"Oh, shit, um, yeah, bye."

Sigh. Real smooth, Payne.

》》

Louis stands in the parking lot of the mall, waiting for Harry to hurry up and come from the store already. Louis and Niall have been waiting by the car for, what, thirty minutes now? And it's really starting to piss Louis off. Especially taking that the car is completely covered with pigeons. Ugh.

"Where the fuck is he?" Niall growls as he yanks open the car door and stumbles out of the vehicle. He swings his hand around his head not to get any birds stuck on his head. "These fucking rats are like everywhere, jesus christ."

Louis glances at him and rolls his eyes. "They're birds."

"I really don't give a shit they're making a mess of the car," Niall all but whines.

"It's not even your car."

"But I sit in it. It ruins my reputation."

Louis snorts. "What reputation."

"Oh, shut up."

They wait for another ten minutes before Harry calls Niall, telling them to drag their asses inside because he ran into someone. Niall sighs like walking a few hundred feet would be insurmountable, but Louis is relieved that he at least gets rid of the fucking birds.

They see Harry standing next to an ice cream bar with two guys and Louis gets the feeling like he has seen the other one somewhere. Broad shoulders, brown hair, nice hands... 

Hold the fuck up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Louis grabs Niall by the sleeve and drags him to the closest shop before any of the three guys see them. Niall lets out a strangled sound in surprise, but doesn't fight Louis, just waits until Louis stops before lifting his brows.

"Lou? You okay?"

Louis shakes his head. "No, definitely not. Remember when I got attacked by that moose?"

Niall nods. "Yeah, that was like six months ago."

"Yeah, well that guy that saved me with his superpowers or whatever, the one I offered hot cocolate to when I was covering for Harry at the coffee shop, he... he, um..."

"He's there?"

"Yeah."

Niall grins. "Awesome. Let's go then, I want to meet this guy."

Niall starts to leave, but Louis grabs him by the shirt. "What? No! We have to leave. Like call Harry and tell him I got sick or something."

Niall snorts. "Why? You said this guy was stupidly goodlooking and you would've banged him on the counter if-"

Louis sputters and looks wildly around them, hoping that no one heard. Then he turns to scowl at Niall who's just smirking smugly. "Okay, yeah thank you for reminding me, but that was like two months ago and the guy remembers me as the moose guy, so I just really don't want to go."

Niall sighs. "You're such a pussy. I'm gonna go and you're coming with or I'm telling them you got attacked by a horny cow."

Louis frowns. He knew he shouldn't have told Niall about that. "Fine."

Ugh.

Niall grins widely and almost runs out of the shop, not really even waiting for Louis to follow. Which Louis does. Even if he'd rather get strangled by a snake.

Niall has somehow engaged Liam and his friend into a conversation before Louis even gets there. And it must be an interesting topic since no one even notices him arriving before he stops next to them and says, "hi." 

"Lou!" Harry yells, smiling broadly. "This is Zayn from the photographing course and this is Liam."

Louis turns to nod at the two guys. Liam is blinking at him and the other guy, Zayn, is staring at him with his mouth open. "You're. .. you're the moose guy," Zayn says.

Louis groans, Niall starts laughing and Harry looks between the four of them with confusion. "What?"

Louis explains him that Liam might be that Liam who had saved him from the moose and Harry's eyes widen and he turns to look at Liam, eyeing him from head to toe. "*Oh.*"

Yeah, oh exactly.

》》

Liam wants to punch Zayn. He really does, because even though he really likes the way Louis blushes, Zayn just can't go around saying things like that. He just can't. 

Lian himself keeps quiet while trying subtly to caress Louis' cheekbones with his eyes and he misses most of the conversation. He realises someone asked him something when all eyes turn on him, waiting for his response.

"Um," he says, "what was the question."

Zayn snorts unhelpfully. Harry rolls his eyes. "You guys could come to my and Louis' place to hang out or something. Zayn's fine with it."

"Yeah." Liam says, glancing first at Zayn who's grinning and then at Louis who's biting his lip.

 

He ignores the look Zayn throws at him as they start leaving. Zayn's an idiot anyway. What does he know about Liam and his stupid crushes? *Nothing.*

》》

The confused look on Liam's face as Niall explains the birds flying around them is quite adorable. Louis knows it's pretty lame power, to attract animals - like who is he, Snow White? - but Liam seems to find it interesting and he keeps asking about all the contacts Louis has made with animals, starting with the one on Louis' birthday.

"Wow," Liam says, "I've always wanted to sleep with a bunch of puppies, that's so fucking cool. Did you find their owners?"

Louis nods. "Yeah some loser from the farm nearby came to get them."

Harry laughs and Niall turns to scowl at Louis. "You still come to play with them sometimes, shut the fuck up."

Louis doesn't bother denying it, just shrugs and smiles as Liam starts laughing. And holy shit, that boy has the prettiest laugh, swear to god. 

They make it to the flat without crashing into any foxes, and Louis thanks god for Harry who always makes sure the place is in the shape for impromptu visits.

They end up watching Breaking Bad, Louis leaning against Liam's side and Liam playing with Louis' hair. None of the others mention it, but the looks they give each other show that they know. Not that Liam and Louis notice.

》》

Liam runs out of milk. It's a fucking tragedy that has him hurrying to the nearest open store at 11pm. It's not big of a deal, but Zayn and Perrie are going to start watching Game of Thrones any time now and Liam really doesn't want to miss it.

So he basically runs to the store and buys the first can of milk that he sees and hurries to pay it.

He's on his way out when he crashes into someone. The milk falls on the ground and splashes around.

"Oh fuck, sorry Liam," a familiar voice says, "I really didn't see you. Fuck, I... I'll buy you a new one."

Liam turns to look at Harry who suffles his feet and looks at him apologetically.

"Yeah, uh," Liam mutters, "It's fine. It's just milk." He turns on his feet and goes back to get a new milk while Harry trails after him.

"I'm really sorry," Harry repeats.

"It's seriously fine," Liam says, smiling. "Don't worry about it." He hears Harry sigh in relief and watches as the boy grabs four Ben & Jerry's from the cooler. Harry catches him watching, and laughs. "These aren't for me."

Liam snorts. "I'm not judging."

"No seriously, they're for Louis. I'm staying at Niall's the weekend so I'm getting some snacks for him so he doesn't starve."

"He's going to eat just ice cream?"

Harry shakes his head. "No," he says as he makes his way to the crisps isle. "These too." He grabs four bags of different kind of crisps and balances them in his arms. Then he looks at Liam a bit pleadingly. "Um, could you maybe crab a six pack of beer for me. My hands are kinda full."

Liam chuckles to himself and goes to get the damn six pack.

"Thanks, you're a life saver," Harry says, "now I only have to figure how to get these home."

Liam bites his lip. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but at the moment Game of Thrones really doesn't seem as appealing as seeing Louis. So, "I could help you."

Harry looks at him, surprised. "You don't have to. Really it's-"

"It's fine, I don't have anything else to do."

Harry lifts his brow. "On a Friday night?"

Liam shrugs. 

"Okay," Harry says finally, "I really should say no, but I'm feeling selfish so I'm not going to."

Harry insist on paying for Liam's shoppings, and they leave the store with both of their hands full. Harry had somehow ended up buying some nuggets, so Louis would at least get some real food 

("I'm not sure you can actually call nuggets real food." 

"Yeah, I know but it's the only thing he doesn't ruin by burning it or adding too much salt.")

so they both end up dropping some of the groceries on the way to Harry's. 

It isn't a long walk, just a few minutes and a few more, and they're (too) soon standing on the front door of Harry and Louis' flat.

"Okay, there's no way in hell I'm going to get my keys out of my pocket," Harry says. He takes a better hold of the groceries in his hands and kicks the door tree times. 

It takes a minute before the door opens and a sleepy looking Louis opens the door. He's wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms with penguins on them and Liam would laugh, only his brains seem to have to forgotten how to function properly, because... 

Louis has abs.

A  
Bs.

Woah.

"What," Louis says as he blinks a few times, his eyes fixed on Liam. "What."

Harry smirks. "I ran into Liam at the store. He volunteered to help me carry all this food."

Louus rubs his eyes and yawns. "You guys know they sell bags, right? For carrying those?"

Liam looks at Harry who lifts a brow at him smiling smugly. 

Fuck. Liam's a fucking idiot.

"Yeah, but who needs them when there are two of us. Besides Liam and I thought he could keep you company while I'm at Niall's."

Such a *fucking* idiot.

Louis frowns and looks at Liam. "Really? I don't know if I'm the best company though, I'm a bit tired."

Liam smiles. "It's fine. I don't have anything else to do, besides I'd only be a third wheel with Zayn and Perrie."

Louis hums and then steps away from the door way. "Come in losers, my ice creams are melting."

》》

Louis wants to kill Harry for bringing Liam into their flat while he's looking like shit. Like honestly, he could have at least warned him to put some clothes on. Fuckkk.

Harry doesn't stay for long though and practically flees the scene, but not before giving Louis the thumbs up and then laughing when Louis flips him the bird. Louis is honestly going to change the locks. Right after he has handled the current situation.

Liam. Who is standing in the middle of the kitchen with a puppy look on his face.

It's adorable. And also distracting Louis from thinking.

"So you wanna do something?" he ends up asking. Which is highly unintelligent, like what the hell. "Watch tv? Eat? Sleep? I'm up to anything."

Liam looks at him and lifts his brow while smirking. Louis really wishes he could reverse time a few minutes and start over so he wouldn't end up blushing. Because that's what he's doing.

Plus, he still doesn't have a shirt on.

Sigh.

"I don't know. You can choose. I'm up to anything too."

Okayyyyy.

Louis gulps. "I have Chicago on Dvd," he says carefully.

Liam smiles. "Sounds good."

It's a little bit awkward at first, when they move to the couch and sit so they aren't sitting too close but not too far from each other either. After what Louis thinks is a half an hour, the tension is somewhat broken and he leans against the arm of the sofa and lifts his legs on Liam's lap. Liam doesn't really even seem to notice, though he must since a moment later he starts running his fingers along Louis' instep. 

After that Louis forgets to watch the movie all together.

It takes another five minutes for him to notice that Liam's staring at him. When he meets Liam's gaze, Liam moves his hand to wraps his fingers around his ankle, his thumb caressing the skin.

"I'm not reading this wrong, am I?" It's merely a whisper, but Louis has no trouble hearing. He licks his lip and then shakes his head. 

The grip on his ankle tightens and Louis heart doesn't even get to skip a beat before Liam's pulling him down to lie on the sofa and sliding his hands up Louis' thighs. 

Louis tries to get his breathing under control, but then Liam's hovering right above him, with his deep brown eyes staring down at him, and Louis just forgets everything else and reaches up to cup the back of Liam's head and pull him down into a kiss.

It's somehow sweet even though Liam's exploring Louis' mouth with his tongue and coaxing little helpless noises out of him. Louis wiggles under Liam, and pulls him closer with his other hand while simultaneously trying to feel the skin under his shirt.

"This is unfair," he breathes as they come apart for air.

Liam looks dazed and a little bit puzzled. "What?"

Louis tugs at the hem of his shirt. Liam smirks and pushes himself up enough for Louis to get the stupid piece of clothing off him and leans back in, kissing the corner of Louis' lips and then biting down on the bottom one.

Louis runs his hands along Liam's back, down his biceps and tries not to imagine Liam holding him up against a wall.

He fails.

Liam has moved his lips to Louis' neck and is sucking on the spot under Louis' ear the one that makes him go absolutely crazy. 

He feels sorry for Harry who had bought the sofa, but at the same time he really doesn't give a fuck, because *Liam*. Harry will forgive him. Eventually.

》》

Four months later Louis gets chased by a moose - again - and Liam ends up laughing for five minutes before running after his cursing boyfriend.

It's hilarious.


End file.
